


Light in the Dark

by Gabberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO, C-Section, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Raising a child isn't ever easy. Raising a child in perpetual darkness and without your other half? Why would you ever do that?





	1. Chapter 1

About two months had passed since Zegnatus. Noctis was gone, the sun had ceased to rise, and Prompto was bent over the toilet in the caravan for the third day in a row.

He stood, groaning, and fumbled for his phone. He knew what was wrong, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Ignis picked up on the second ring. “Prompto?”

“Iggy… I… I have to tell you something. But you can’t tell anyone yet, ok?”

“Alright. Is something the matter? Do you need help?”

“No, nothing’s wrong I just… I think I’m pregnant…”

“What?!”

“I’m… pregnant. It’s Noctis’s, it has to be.” Prompto choked on a sob. “I don’t know what to do, Ignis. It’s so dangerous now, especially for someone who’s pregnant…”

“Relax, Prompto. It’s going to be ok. The first thing we have to worry about it whether or not you want to keep the baby.”

“Of course I do. The baby’s… all I have left of him right now… and the people will need someone to rally around once everything’s over.”

“Of course.” Ignis sighed. “Gladio and I are in the Duscae forest right now, it’ll be a few days until we can get out. How far are you from Lestallum?”

Prompto looked at his map. “Pretty far. I’m closer to Hammerhead at this point.”

“Alright. Head there. We’ll catch up as soon as we can and take you to Lestallum, ok?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Prompto smiled a little. “Thanks, Iggy.”

“Anytime. And, Prompto, please avoid as many daemons and wildlife as you can.”

“Right… don’t want to put too much stress on the baby.”

“Exactly. Call me when you get to Hammerhead, ok?”

“Ok. Bye, Iggy.” He hung up and looked at his phone for a minute before looking over at his bags. He was already packed; in this climate he never really unpacked. He slung his pack over his shoulder before hesitating.

Prompto sighed and set the pack back down, pulling out one of Noctis’s old jackets and pulling it on. Then, he opened the door and stepped out into the dark.

He didn’t normally, but today he walked near the road, staying in the lights as much as he could, trying to avoid getting caught by any daemons. Plenty of strangers offered him a lift but he refused all of them; he didn’t think they’d do anything but with the world like this; where there were no laws and people had to rely on their own good will to make the right decisions, Prompto didn’t want to risk his unborn child.

There were a few daemons on the way; walking from his little outpost to Hammerhead wasn’t ever easy, but luckily staying near the lights of the road meant that bigger daemons like the Red Giant couldn’t appear. Everything that appeared was easily dispatched with a few precise shots and then he was knocking at the new fence being built around Hammerhead.

“Prompto? What’s up, doll, everything ok?” Cindy opened the gate to let him in. “No one’s dead, right?”

They’d lost too many friends leading up to what people had been calling the Endless Night, no one wanted news of anyone else.

“No.” Prompto said immediately. “Well, no one that I know of.” He stepped inside and let Cindy close the gates behind him. “I’m actually here for a totally different reason. The opposite reason.”

“Opposite?”

“I’m… pregnant.”

Cindy stared at him a moment before grinning. “You’re pregnant?! Whose is it?”

“It’s Noct’s.”

She hugged him. “Congratulations, hon, I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Cin.”

“Come on, Prom. Bet you want something warm to eat, yeah?”

“Sounds good.” He followed Cindy into the apartment behind the auto shop.

Prompto stayed in Hammerhead throughout his pregnancy, worrying more and more as time went on about how little he was able to do. As soon as Ignis knew, Prompto wasn’t allowed to hunt daemons anymore. A few months later, picking up supplies from the gate and bringing them back was too much as well.

By the time he was six months pregnant, he was relegated to cooking duties and not much else. Whenever he wasn’t cooking, he was laying on the couch reading.

“Ugh this sucks.”

Cindy chuckled. “I know, doll. But everyone wants to make sure the baby’s gonna be okay and it’s harder to tell nowadays.”

“I know. And I want to make sure of that too.” He curled protectively around the baby bump. “I’m so worried I’ll get sick or do something else to loose him.”

Cindy tilted her head. “You know it’s a boy?”

Prompto nodded. “I can just… tell.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Yeah. Neirin. Rin for short.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

Prompto smiled. “Thanks.”

Cindy wrapped an arm around him. “And, if you’re that worried about getting sick or something, I’m sure Ignis and Gladio would be able to arrange something for you to be able to get to Lestallum. There are more doctors there.”

He hummed. “Yeah… that’d be a good idea… I need to go there anyway for the labor…”

“Ya sure do. Better to get there early so nothin happens in the car.” Cindy chuckled. “But wouldn’t that be a story? The next Prince of Lucis born in a truck on the way to Lestallum.”

“Cindy!”

“I’m just saying.”

Prompto laughed. “You’re the worst. I can’t believe you’d think of that! Just… what?!”

She let out another loud laugh before standing. “I’m gonna go see if Pawpaw needs any help. Want me to send Iggy in to talk about Lestallum?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Cin.”

“Course, Prom.”

Cindy left and, not long after, Ignis walked in, feeling for the bed before sitting next to Prompto. “Cindy says you’re worried about getting sick.”

Prompto hummed. “A little. I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“Him?”

“The baby. I just have a feeling, you know? That it’ll be a little boy.”

“Ah, I see.” Ignis smiled towards the sound of Prompto’s voice. “I hope you know all of us will do every one of us will do whatever we can to protect him.”

“Thanks, Iggy.”

“Of course, Prompto. Now, about the sickness and worrying about the baby. Would you want to move to Lestallum for a while?”

“I…” Prompto hesitated. “I think I would. But how would we get there? I can’t fight, not without risking Neirin.”

“We’ll arrange transport don’t worry. It’ll probably be a series of cars and trucks.”

Prompto nodded. “Sounds good. Do you want any help planning?”

Ignis shook his head. “No, we’ve got it. It’ll probably take a lot of travelling to get the particulars pinned down anyway.”

Prompto sighed. “Fine.”

“I know you want to help more, Prompto, but it’s not just you. Right now, you also have to think of the baby, right? You might want to help, but he needs you to stay safe.”

“I know, Ignis. I just… I wish it was easier. I’m ok, though, you can go see Gladio and start… making plans, I guess?”

Ignis smiled again. “Of course. Let us know if you need anything, ok?”

“Yeah…” Prompto turned over on the bed and again curled around the baby bump. “I need you, Noctis… why did you have to leave…?”

A few weeks later, Prompto was being helped into the back of a large truck, driven by Gladio, ready to be ferried to the next stop.

“How far are you taking me?”

“Just to Wiz’s Chocobo Farm. Aranea’ll pick you up after you sleep and to take you the rest of the way.”

Prompto nodded. “Thank you for this.”

“Anytime, kiddo.” Gladio smiled.

Prompto closed his eyes and rested his hand on his belly.

“How far along are you now?”

Prompto shrugged. “I’m not sure. I think about six or seven months.”

“You’ll be due soon then.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Congratulations.” Gladio smiled.

“Hmmm.”

“You ok?”

“Just a little tired, I’m sorry.” Prompto smiled a little at Gladio. “I’m ok.”

Gladio nodded, lapsing into silence for a few hours of the drive. Prompto gazed out the window, snapping some pictures of the darkened landscape as it passed before he saw movement beyond the street lights.

“Gladio. Gladio I think there’s something out there.”

“There’s always something out there.”

“No, I’m serious. There’s something big out there and it’s running next to us.”

“What?!”

“I don’t know!” Prompto covered his belly with his hands.

“Stopping the car would only put you in more danger, ok? I’m going to keep driving and hope we lose it. Keep your eye on it, ok?”

“Ok.”

Gladio did not lose it by the time they got to the Chocobo Ranch and, after driving right up to the gates, was quickly joined in his attack of the daemon by all the other hunters staying there. They took it down easily, Gladio coming back to check on Prompto. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Prompto hopped out of the car. “How long am I here?”

Gladio looked at his watch. “Five hours. Go get some sleep. Aranea’ll pick you up.”

Prompto nodded, going into a caravan and laying down. He was asleep almost immediately.

Next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake.

“Mmm… five more minutes, Noct…”

“Not Noctis, I’m sorry, kid.”

He turned over to face Aranea. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Come on, Prompto. Let’s get you and that baby to Lestallum, alright?”

“Yeah…”

She helped him into the car before climbing in herself and making the drive to Lestallum. It passed in silence, Prompto falling asleep about an hour into the drive and Aranea just worried about getting him to the lights of the city. There were a few close calls with smaller daemons, but Aranea simply ran them over with the armored car she’d brought from Niflheim.

“We’re here, Prompto.”

He blinked his eyes open. “Ok… Thanks, Aranea.”

She smiled. “Come on, I’ll take you to the Leville. It’s where a lot of the refugees from this mess are staying. You’ll be alone for a few days, I have to get back to hunting and making the passage here safe for others, but Cindy’ll be coming up soon, ok? She just needed to make sure everything in Hammerhead would be ok without her.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, makes sense. I’ll be ok, promise.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” She looked at him. “I’m going to be honest with you. I’m happy about the baby and I want to see it healthy as much as anyone else, but if it comes down to you or him? You, every single time. So you remember that, alright?”

He smiled a little bit. “Alright.”

Arenea smiled at him briefly before she left, leaving Prompto to curl up on the bed and try not to cry. He was happy, he really was, but it was so hard. It was hard to be happy when Noctis, his partner, his other half, the love of his life, was gone. Not dead, not as far as he knew, just gone. Sucked into the Crystal and vanished.

“Noctis… please… come back…” Prompto gasped, curling as tight as he could. “I can’t do this without you…”

Those days in Lestallum passed in a blur. Wake up, eat breakfast, rest, eat lunch, rest more, eat dinner. That routine, the monotony of the same thing day after day coupled with the unending darkness meant that the only way Prompto could keep up with the passage of time were the doctor visits. With it so dark, travel to the offices were more dangerous than usual, so they went to their patients. Prompto had a visit every three days.

He wasn’t sure how many days passed when Cindy knocked on the door. “Prompto?” She walked in. “How’re you doing, hon?”

“I’m…ok. Less stressed. The doctor visits help. Neirin’s healthy, as far as they can tell.”

“That’s good.” Cindy sat on the couch next to him. “You’re still worried about something, though.”

“Just… I guess I’m still worried about Noctis.”

“About doing this without him?”

“Yeah…”

Cindy chuckled, leaning against him a little. “You’ll be fine. You have all of us.”

Prompto nodded. “I know.”

“And hey, when the time is right, Noctis will be there. Just like he always was, right?”

He nodded, smiling a little. “Yeah, of course.”

“There you go. You just have to wait for the time to be right.”

“Right…” Prompto looked around. “Are you staying?”

Cindy nodded. “Until the delivery, at the very least. I want to stay for longer, but Pawpaw might need me at the garage.”

“That’s ok. I’m glad you’ll be here though.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She grinned. “Now, tell me all about travelling.”

Prompto chuckled and launched into the story of getting from Hammerhead to Lestallum. With Cindy, passing the days was easier. He still had bad days; days where he missed Noctis terribly, days where he thought he wouldn’t be able to get through the pregnancy with out him, but Cindy was always there to remind him that he could. That he wasn’t alone.

By the time he was around nine months, with his due date fast approaching, it was hard for Prompto to even get off the couch. Cindy was still there, and helped him get food and get to the bathroom, and he knew Ignis and Gladio would be arriving soon. He leaned over the arm of the couch.

“Hey Cin?”

“Yeah, doll?”

“Do we have anything to eat?”

“Course we do, Prom, what do ya want?”

“Anything.” Prompto grinned.

“Coming right up!” she chuckled, pulling down some chips and tossing them to Prompto before turning to make some soup.

“Thanks!”

As she was cooking, the door opened and Ignis and Gladiolus walked in.

“Hey!”

“Hello, Prompto, Cindy.” Ignis walked over to Prompto. “How’re you feeling?”

“Big.” Prompto smiled a little. “But I’m ok. I’m due in… a few days, I think. They think. I’m supposed to go to the hospital after I eat. They want me there before I hit labor.”

“Makes sense in this climate.”

“You gonna need help?” Gladio asked.

Cindy turned. “Please. I can barely help him to the bathroom at this point.”

“Alright. Eat up, then I’ll get you to the hospital.”

“Thanks, Gladdy.”

“Anytime, Prom.” Gladio lifted Prompto up a little before settling on the couch and letting him lay down on his lap.

“Hmmm… you’re comfy.”

Gladio chuckled. “I get that a lot.”

“Mmm.” He closed his eyes.

Cindy turned. “Hey! Don’t fall asleep, I’m almost done making your soup!”

“Huh?”

“Your food, Prom.”

“Oh… right…”

She shook her head and turned back to the stove. A few minutes later, she nudged Prompto to consciousness and handed him the bowl. “Eat up. I’ll get your stuff packed.”

“Thanks, Cindy.”

She waved him off as she walked into the bedroom, tossing some clothes into his bag. When she picked up Noctis’s old shirt, she held onto it instead of putting it into the bag. After she was done, about ten minutes later, she walked back out.

“Hey, we’re going to need to go get baby clothes soon.”

Prompto frowned. “I want to pick out his clothes…”

“I know, hon.” Cindy said. “We’ll just get a few things, ok? Just enough to get you two through the hospital stay. Once you’re back on your feet you can go pick some stuff out.”

He nodded. “Ok.”

Gladio looked down at him. “You done?”

“Yeah.”

Iggy stood. “Then let’s go.”

Gladio nodded, standing easily with Prompto in his arms. The pregnant man laughed a little as he was picked up, but nodded off again quickly once he was in the car. He didn’t wake again until Ignis brought him more food several hours later.

“Mmm… Iggy?”

He smiled. “Yes. We got you to the hospital. The doctor will be in soon. Are you hungry?”

“A little.” Prompto sat up.

“Here you go.” Ignis handed him a small Garula steak. “It’s not great, but the hospital won’t let me cook.”

Prompto laughed. “Such a shame.”

“Quite.” He smiled at Prompto. “It’s nice to see you smiling.”

“It’s getting… easier.”

“That’s good.”

Prompto smiled, eating the steak. The two lapsed into silence until the doctor arrived. He checked Prompto over before speaking.

“Everything looks fine, both you and the baby are healthy. It looks like you’re actually due in a few hours, so prepare for that, ok?”

“Ok.” Prompto smiled. “I’m excited now.”

The doctor nodded. “We haven’t asked before, but do you know who the father is?”

“Yes. It’s… Noctis.”

He blinked. “The Prince?”

“…yeah.” Prompto looked down.

“Congratulations, then. You’re bringing our next little Prince into the world. I’m sure he’ll do great things.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Of course, Mr. Argentum.”

Prompto smiled, leaning back and determined to rest until the labor started. The doctor took his leave, and Ignis and Prompto settled into easy and benign conversation, Cindy and Gladiolus joining a while later. Eventually, Prompto straightened.

“Prom?” Cindy asked. “What’s wrong?”

“My… my water broke…”

The room erupted into chaos. Ignis left to go find the doctor, Gladio started pacing nervously, and Cindy bounced excitedly. Prompto smiled watching them, knowing that Neirin would have a loving and happy family, even if he wouldn’t meet his father for a long time.

The doctor came in and ushered Ignis and Gladio out, only pausing when Prompto protested. He wanted someone in here with him, if he couldn’t have Noctis. Cindy agreed to stay, settling into a chair next to Prompto as he whimpered through his contractions.

Because of his primary gender and the current climate, however, the doctor decided to go through with a caesarian section. Prompto was prepped for surgery and a curtain of sorts was put up between his upper body and lower body, so he couldn’t see the procedure.

Cindy smiled reassuringly at him. “You’re doing great.”

“Thanks, Cin.” Prompto reached for her hand squeezing a little as his breath hitched.

“Prom?”

“You… you remember how you said Noctis would come back at the right time?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“W-why is this not the right time? I’m… I’m giving birth to his child… and he’s not here…”

“I know, doll. I know.” She leaned over and kissed his head. “And it’s not right, but it’s what we have to live with for now, alright?”

Prompto nodded, tears in his eyes. “Y-yeah…”

“And we’re all here for you.”

Prompto opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a sharp cry. He gasped.

“Neirin?”

The doctor nodded. “He’s healthy. I’m going to hand him to you now, ok, papa?”

Prompto nodded, reaching out for the boy. He was still bloody, the doctor wanting to stitch Prompto back up before cleaning Neirin, but, “He’s beautiful. He looks so much like his father.”

Prompto was beaming, even though fresh tears were falling down his cheeks. “Your daddy will love you, Neirin. And Papa already does.”

The doctor, now done stitching and bandaging Prompto, reached over for Neirin. “I’m just going to take him to get cleaned up. A nurse will be right in to help you as well.”

Prompto nodded, tensing slightly as Neirin was taken away.

“It’s ok, Prom.” Cindy reassured as the nurse walked in with a fresh gown.

He changed carefully, wary of the stitches in his stomach, and took Neirin, now clean and swaddled. Prompto smiled down at him before kissing his head.

“Look, Noctis. You’re a father.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's exam season at the moment and then I'm going on a trip out of country so I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but the last chapter probably won't be posted until the end of May or beginning of June. I hope you like this chapter!

Ten years. It had been ten years since Neirin was born, since Noctis had disappeared. But now Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio were meeting again in Hammerhead. They’d all seen each other over the years, all of them having a hand in raising him.

And now he hovered by Prompto’s leg as Noctis stepped out of Talcott’s truck.

“Hey.” Noctis said.

Gladio scoffed. “That’s all you have to say for yourself after all this time?”

Prompto stared, walking forwards slowly. “Noct! It’s you, it’s really you!” He grinned, shoving lightly at Noctis’s shoulder.

“Is it? I hadn’t realized.” He quipped back.

“Well, well. You kept us waiting.” Ignis said, a smile in his voice.

“Not like I wanted to.” Noctis looked at the trio. “We’ve got catching up to do.” It was then that he noticed the boy behind Prompto, and he kneeled down in front of him.

“What’s your name?” He didn’t think much of the boy; plenty of the hunters he saw had children near them, presumably lost or orphaned.

“N-neirin.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Neirin. I’m Noctis.” He stood again, smiling. “Let’s go inside.”

Prompto nodded, taking Noctis’s hand. “Yeah. Come on, Rin.” He took Neirin’s hand as well and started walking into Takka’s restaurant. Once the light hit Neirin’s face, Noctis stopped, eyes widening as his gaze flipped between Neirin and Prompto.

He had messy black hair, not uncommon among Lucians, but the bright blue-violet eyes and the freckles gracing his nose were not. Those features were distinctly Niflheim, distinctly _Prompto_.

“He’s…”

Prompto smiled, scooping Neirin up. “He’s our son, Noctis. Say hi to your daddy, Rin.”

“Hi, daddy.” Neirin smiled as Noctis brought a hand up to his mouth and stepped forwards.

“Hi, Rin.” He said after collecting himself a little. “Can I… give you a hug?”

Neirin nodded, reaching out for Noctis. He wrapped his arms around Neirin and muffled sobs as much as he could as he sank to the floor.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Rin.”

“What for?” Neirin looked up at Prompto helplessly.

“Noct, it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you. At all. I could never blame you.” He knelt beside the two. “It’s not your fault.”

“I _left_ you. I left Rin. And I didn’t even know.”

Neirin frowned, pulling back some and poking Noctis in the nose. “Papa always said it wasn’t your fault. And that you’d come back. And you did.” He wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck again. “So don’t leave again.”

Noctis chuckled weakly. “I’ll try.” He stood, struggling a little because Neirin wouldn’t let go, and settled into the booth.

Neirin didn’t talk much as they ate, but afterwards, when everyone was done, Noctis started asking him simple questions.

“What’s your favorite color, Rin?”

The boy thought. “Hmmm… blue. Like you and Papa’s eyes. And they sky in Papa’s pictures.”

Noctis chuckled. “I really like blue too.”

“Was the sky really like that, Daddy?”

“Of course it was, Rin. So blue. And sometimes there were pure white clouds.” He smiled.

“Am I going to be able to see it too?” Neirin asked, gazing up at Noctis hopefully.

Noctis pulled him close. “Yes. You are. You’re going to be able to see the blue sky and the sun.” He kissed the top of Neirin’s head. “I promise.”

Neirin smiled, yawning.

Prompto chuckled. “Alright, little man. Time for bed.”

Neirin whined. “I don’t wanna!”

“I know baby, but you have to ok? You have to go to sleep to be able to grow strong like your Daddy, ok?”

Neirin gazed up at Noctis. “Like Daddy?”

Noctis smiled. “Your Papa’s right. You have to sleep. We’ll both be here when you wake up, ok?”

“…Ok…” Neirin stood up and tugged Noctis’s hand. “Come on Daddy.”

“I’m coming.”

Noctis stood and walked with Neirin to the little apartment that he and Prompto lived in.

“Come on, Rin.” Prompto tucked him into the bed. “We’ll see you in the morning, ok?”

Noctis leaned over and kissed Neirin’s head. “Goodnight, Neirin.”

“Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Daddy.”

Prompto smiled and the two walked out of the room. After they’d settled in the room they’d be staying in for the night.

“Tell me about him, Prom,” Noctis asked, curled up on Prompto’s side with his head pillowed on Prompto’s stomach.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything. Everything.”

Prompto chuckled. “He was an ornery baby.”

“Really?”

He hummed. “Sometimes.

Neirin was… about three or four weeks old? He wouldn’t stop crying. I’d done about everything I could to get him to calm down. I’d played, changed his diaper, tried to feed him, told him a story. But he just kept crying.

I was honestly at my wit’s end. So I… pulled one of your shirts out of my bag-“

“You kept my shirts?”

“Ummm… yeah… anyway…” Prompto flushed a little. “I took one of your shirts out of my bag and tossed it onto his head. Like we were playing peek-a-boo. And he just kind of… curled up around it and fell asleep. And it was almost instant.”

“My shirt?”

Prompto nodded. “It’s his comfort item. Sometimes he still cuddles with it.”

Noctis smiled and curled further into Prompto’s side. “He likes me?”

“Of course he does.” He leaned down to kiss Noctis’s head. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“I wasn’t there.”

“And he knew it wasn’t your fault.”

Noctis hummed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here. That you had to go through it alone.” He pressed kisses to Prompto’s scar. “I’m so sorry.”

Prompto smiled. “I forgive you. Even though there’s nothing to forgive.”  

Noctis looked up at Prompto. “Is he happy?”

“As happy as he can be. He’s… he’s learned that straying too far can mean getting hurt. So he knows to stay close, even in cities.”

“Shouldn’t the cities be safer?”

Prompto hummed. “They are, but he’s the spitting image of the King.” He smiled at Noctis. “He was safe, but he didn’t have anyone his age to play with because the adults freaked out about their kid playing with the Prince.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah. I still remember the first time he came to me about it. He was… five, I think?

We were in Lestallum, everyone just coming to check in. I’d taken Neirin around the city and we found a little playground. He started playing with the kids, and I walked off a little bit to talk to Iggy and Gladio.

I didn’t see anything, but apparently Neirin fell a little bit and one of the other kids fell on top of him. When the other kid’s mom went to help them up, she recognized Neirin as your son and told her child not to play with him.”

“Why?”

“I assume because she thought Royalty shouldn’t be playing with the ‘common folk.’ We’ll ignore that I hadn’t told Neirin yet.

I guess the knowledge of Neirin’s identity spread quickly, because the next thing I knew, he was running over to me crying. He said none of the kids would play with him anymore.

I tried to get him to make friends at every little outpost we went to, but it was always the same. The kids would play with him until their parents recognized him.” Prompto sighed. “It was the only time I wished he didn’t look just like you.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be. In the end, he was ok. He just played with me, Iggy, or Gladio. Sometimes Talcott.”

”He’ll make friends when the sun rises.”

“Of course he will.” Prompto leaned down to kiss Noctis again briefly. He pulled back when there was a quiet knock at the door.

“Papa?”

Prompto smiled. “Is something wrong, Rin?”

Neirin looked down. “Can… can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?”

Noctis nodded. “Come here, Rin.” He opened his arms for Neirin, who all but launched himself into Noctis’s arms.

Prompto shook his head at them as they laid down. “Don’t spoil him too much, Noct.”

Noctis pouted up at him, holding Neirin as close as he could. “It’s my first time meeting him, let me dote.”

Prompto laughed. “Of course. Dote all you want.”

The two continued to talk quietly as Neirin fell asleep between them. Noctis brushed some of Neirin’s hair from his face. “Prompto… I’m going to apologize again.”

“What for? I’ve told you, there’s nothing to be sorry for. It wasn’t your fault that you disappeared and you’re back now.”

“I can’t stay.”

Prompto sat up abruptly. “What?”

Noctis curled a little tighter around Neirin. “In order to bring back the sunrise… I have to die.”

“You… what?!”

“I have to die… I’m so sorry…” Noctis sobbed. “I was ready… when I came back I was ready… but then I saw Neirin… and I just want more time. Is that too much to ask? More time to get to know my son?”

“No, it isn’t.” Prompto leaned over and wrapped Noctis in his arms. “It never is.”

Noctis nodded. “But… I also want to give him the best life I can… so I’m going to go…”

“When?”

“Tomorrow… when we wake up.”

Prompto paled. “So soon?”

“If I don’t do it now… I never will.” Noctis looked at him. “I want you to stay here.”

“What?! No! Ever at your side, remember? I’m coming with you.”

Noctis smiled a little. “I remember. But it’s going to be a fight. And I know you can take care of yourself. But… I want you to stay here, for Neirin. He needs you.”

“But…”

“Prompto, please!”

“I can’t leave you, Noctis. I can’t. Neirin will be ok. He’ll be here with Cindy, and I’ll come back. You’ll make sure I do.”

“Yeah…”

Prompto smiled. “Come on, let’s get some sleep. We need to be ready if there’s going to be a fight tomorrow.”

Noctis hummed. “Yeah…”

Prompto curled around Noctis, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Prompto.” 

“I’m glad you could come back, even if it’s just for a day.”

“Me too.”

They lapsed into silence as Prompto nodded off, Noctis following soon after, both of them curled around Neirin.

“Papa! Daddy!” Neirin giggled in the morning, shaking Noctis and Prompto awake.

Noctis laughed. “Hi Neirin.” He pulled the boy close and rolled over.

Prompto laughed. “You might have to try a little harder to get Daddy up, munchkin.”

Neirin laughed, squirming in Noctis’s hold. “Daddy! Get up!! Uncle Iggy made breakfast!”

Noctis blinked his eyes open. “What? Iggy cooked?”

“Course he did, doesn’t he always?”

“I’m up!”

Prompto laughed. “Oh I see how it is. Up for Iggy, right?”

Noctis chuckled. “Give me a break, it’s been ten years since I’ve had Iggy’s cooking.” He rolled out of bed and leaned over to kiss Prompto. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The three walked to the common area, Neirin sandwiched between Prompto and Noctis as they walked.

“Hey, Iggy.” Noctis said.

Ignis smiled. “Hello, Noctis. I assume you have Prompto and Neirin with you.”

“Uncle Iggy!” Neirin grinned and ran towards the other man. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs.” Ignis replied, hugging Neirin. “Did you sleep well.”

“Yeah! I slept with Papa and Daddy.”

“Did you now? That’s nice.” Ignis turned back to the food. “Do you want to help or do you want to go sit with your parents?”

Neirin looked between Ignis and his parents before running back to them.

“Daddy!”

Noctis smiled. “What’s up, Rin?”

“What’re we gonna do after breakfast?”

Noctis’s face fell a little. “I’m sorry, Rin. I have to go to the Citadel in Insomnia.”

“Can I come? Papa’s told stories about Insomnia, I want to see it!”

Noctis chuckled. “Not this time. It’s dangerous right now, ok? Papa, Iggy, Gladio, and I are going to go and you stay here with Cindy, ok?”

Neirin pouted. “I can take care of myself.”

“I believe you can, but I still want to protect you.”

“Daddy I want to come!”

Noctis shook his head. “But I need you here. With all of us gone, who’s going to protect Hammerhead?”

Neirin frowned. “…No one.”

“Exactly. I need you here to protect Hammerhead. Can you do that?”

“Of course I can Daddy!”

“Thank you, Rin.”

Ignis interrupted their conversation with breakfast, ruffling Neirin’s hair.

“Thanks, Iggy.”

“Of course, Noct.”

They ate, a somber silence falling over the garage. Neirin ran off when he was finished and then Noctis spoke.

“We have to go to Insomnia today.” His hand tightened on his fork. “I have to face Ardyn.”

Gladio looked up. “Are you sure you want to do this now? You don’t want more time?”

Neirin giggled where he was playing with Talcott and Umbra.

“Of course I want more time, Gladio. But I have to. I have to give him a better life than what he’s had so far.”

“Alright.” Gladio nodded. “I’ll go get our stuff.”

“Wait… there’s something else I need to tell you guys.”

Gladio looked at him. “What is it?”

“I… umm…” He looked at his hands.

“Out with it.”

“I just… Dammit. The hell is this so hard?” Nocits looked at the other three. “So I… I’ve made my peace. Still… knowing this is it… and seeing you here, now. It’s… more than I can take.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah… you’re damn right it is.”

“Huh. You spit it out.”

“It’s good to hear.” Ignis chimed in.

Noctis stood, ready to go get his stuff. “Look after Rin for me, yeah?”

Ignis nodded. “Of course.”

Noctis smiled. “What else can I say? You guys… are the best.” He turned to make a quick escape, trying to hide his tears as he left.

After packing up and giving Neirin a hug, they were off, walking quickly to the city. Noctis gasped when the Citadel came into view.

“Home sweet home.”

They stopped at the foot of the stairs as Ardyn walked out.

“Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn’t share the Glacian’s fondness for mankind. But you can expect a… warm welcome. I shall await you above.”

He turned and left, leaving Ifrit to the four. Noctis growled as Ifrit attacked.

“This is why I wanted you to stay in Hammerhead, Prom!”

“Yeah, yeah, just fight!”

And fight they did, the four of them dodging fire blasts only to have their attacks phase through Ifrit’s body.

“We’re not doing anything!” Gladio shouted. “Noct, summon someone!”

Noctis smiled. “I can do more than that!” He called on the gods for help and they all came. With the other Astrals on their side, Ifrit went down easily.

When he was defeated, they made their way into the throne room.

Outside the doors, Noctis turned. “Prompto, can I see your photos?”

“Umm… yeah!”

“I just need one… to take with me.”

Prompto gasped a little before nodding. “Oh… yeah. I get it.” He handed his stack to Noctis. “Um… you can take whichever you like.”

Noctis looked through them before choosing one of Prompto and Neirin together.

“Then it’s settled. That’s the one? No backsies?”

Noctis chuckled. “No backsies.”

They walked into the throne room and froze at the sight before them. Ardyn on the throne, bodies hanging from chains in front of him.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck. The throne brings you here? It seats only one.”

“Off my chair, jester. The King sits there.” Noctis glared at Ardyn as he stood, resting a foot on the throne.

“Oh, Noct. How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know.” Ardyn turned to face them. “Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal come to an end!”

“Spite’s all that’s kept him going.” Gladio remarked.

“Talk about a grudge.” Prompto agreed.

“Ardyn sits the throne?” Ignis asked.

“Not for long,” Noctis’s gaze hardened, “This is my ascension.”

Ardyn sent out a wave of dark magic, attacking Noctis’s three retainers. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio gasped as they fell, limp and seemingly lifeless.

“Prompto!” Noctis turned. “What did you do?!”

Ardyn smirked. “Aww, were you hoping he’d be able to continue raising your child?”

“You knew?!”

“Fear not, this is between you and me. They have no place in this battle of the kings. Come, Noctis.”

“This ends now!” Noctis said as he followed Ardyn onto the streets of Insomnia, where their battle raged.

“The once helpless and hapless Prince. Is he now ready to claim his crown? Don’t let us down.” Ardyn taunted before throwing himself into battle.

They fought relentlessly, magic and weaponry bouncing off each other and the buildings around them. There were several instances where Noctis thought he would fail; that this would be the end and he’d doom the world to this Darkness. Then Prompto and Neirin would flash in front of his eyes and he would fight harder, calling weapon upon weapon, Astral upon Astral, until Ardyn fell.

“Now it is over, Majesty. What will you do? Banish the daemons and make peace? Erase me from history once more?”

Noctis knelt over Ardyn. “This time… you can rest in peace. Close your eyes, forevermore.”

Ardyn smiled a little. “I will await you… in the beyond.”

Noctis closed his eyes as Ardyn disappeared, vanished into the beyond where he should have gone over two thousand years ago. He stood, turning to walk towards the Citadel once again.

“Noct!”

He looked up to see Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio descending the steps. Noctis broke into a run, wrapping Prompto up in his arms. “I thought… I thought he’d killed you.”

Prompto sighed. “It’ll take more than that creep to take me down.”

Noctis nodded, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s lips before letting him go and walking to the steps.

“So this is farewell.” Ignis said.

“Yeah. Here we are.”

“It’s all you.” Gladio said, turning to face Noctis.

He nodded, turning to walk up the Citadel steps for the last time.

“No turning back now.” Prompto inhaled shakily as he watched Noctis’s retreating back.

At those words, Noctis stopped and turned. “Prompto. Gladio. Ignis. I leave it to you. Walk tall, my friends.”

“Godspeed. And take care,” Ignis saluted and bowed, the others following suit. “Majesty.”

Noctis returned the salute. “The time has come.”

As daemons rose from the ground to face them, Noctis turned to finish what he’d started.

Prompto turned, reloading his gun. These daemons would not take him today; he had a son to get back to. So he threw himself into the fight, taking down daemon after daemon, but, “They just keep coming!”

Gladio growled as he was tossed back. “We can do it! We’ve just got to keep them at bay until-“

The daemons let out a screech as the sky began to lighten.

“The sunrise! Noct did it!”

Ignis turned to face the warmth of the rising sun. “He brought the sun back.”

Prompto whooped and grinned before he remembered what the sun rise meant. “Noct!” He turned, running up the stairs into the Citadel, freezing when he entered the throne room.

“Noct…” He sobbed lightly.

“Prom, what- oh my god.” Gladio stared at Noctis’s limp form, pinned to the throne by his father’s sword. “Let’s get him down.

Prompto nodded, tripping over some rubble as he rushed up the stairs. “Oh, Noct…” He gently caressed Noctis’s face as Gladio tugged the sword out of Noctis’s chest.

“How’re we going to get him back to Hammerhead?”

Ignis walked in. “Cid left us the keys to a new version of the Regalia.”

“Alright.” Prompto hefted Noctis onto the floor. “I-I didn’t tell Rin that Noct was going to die… he doesn’t know…”

Gladio rested a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “We’ll help you.”

The next few hours passed in a blur for Prompto. They got Noctis into the back of the new Regalia and Gladio drove back to Hammerhead. The ride was silent, Ignis staring unseeingly into the distance, Gladio focused on the street, and Prompto in the back, next to Noctis, holding the limp, cold hand and sobbing silently.

As he climbed out of the car, Neirin ran up, a strip of sheer fabric over his eyes to protect them from the sun. “Papa! Papa, the sun! It’s so pretty!”

Prompto smiled wetly. “Yeah, it is.”

Neirin looked around. “W-where’s Daddy?”

Prompto sobbed, kneeling down and wrapped his son in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Neirin. He’s gone. To bring back the sun, Daddy had to die.”

“W-what? But… but he just got back…” Neirin sniffled. “No… Daddy, come back!” He wriggled out of Prompto’s arms to run to the Regalia. “Daddy! Daddy, wake up. Please, wake up!”

Prompto tugged Neirin a little before the boy collapsed, crying into Prompto’s shirt and screaming for Noctis. The two sat, wrapped up in each other, on the ground in front of the Regalia as the sun streamed down on them.


	3. Chapter 3

 

When Noctis opened his eyes, he half expected to see Prompto laying next to him and Neirin shaking him awake. Instead, he was greeted by Lunafreya’s smiling face.

“Luna.” Noctis looked around. “How are you here?”

She gazed at him softly. “You did it, Noctis. You brought the sun back.”

“So… I’m dead.”

“I’m sorry, Noctis. You are.” Luna moved to hug him, but he curled in on himself and let out a sob instead.

“I knew… I knew this was how it was going to end. But Astrals, Luna, I had to leave them… I had to leave Prompto… and… and Neirin… I left them all alone…” He collapsed at her feet and pulled out the photograph he’d brought, Prompto and Neirin smiling up at the camera.

“Oh, Noctis…” She crouched over him and pulled him close. “Who’s Neirin?”

“He’s… he’s my son… mine and Prompto’s…”

She blinked. “Come with me, let me show you something.”

Noctis looked at her, wiping his tears. “What do you want to show me?”

“How I watched over you and your companions. You can use it to watch over Neirin and Prompto.”

“I can?”

Luna smiled, pulling him to his feet. “Of course you can.” She pulled him to his feet and brought him into a different room, with a crystal in the middle.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a watch glass. We can watch those we’ve left behind through it.” She smiled. “Just walk up to it and say the name of who you want to see.”

“So I can see Prompto?”

Luna nodded. “Of course. Watch.” She approached the watch glass before speaking. “Show me Prompto Argentum.”

An image of Prompto appeared, kneeling down in front of someone. He ran his hands through the other person’s hair.

“He’s with Neirin.” Noctis said, stepping closer. “Show me Neirin Argentum.”

The watch glass did not change and Noctis frowned. “Show me Neirin Lucis Caelum.”

Again the watch glass remained static.

“You don’t know his last name?”

“I only knew him for a day, Luna. Last names weren’t high on our list of things to talk about.”

“Fair enough.” Luna thought. “Hmmm… maybe… Show me Neirin Lucis Caelum-Argentum.”

“Hyphenated?” 

The watch glass expanded his view to show Neirin as the person Prompto was kneeling in front of. Noctis sat and gazed up at it. “I miss them, Luna. I miss them so much.”

His sob was mirrored by Neirin in the watch glass.

“He’s beautiful.” Luna said.

“I love him so much, Luna.” Noctis turned to hug her as she knelt beside him. “Why did I have to die? Why?”

Luna kissed his forehead. “I don’t know, Noctis. I don’t know.”

“I… I just wanted more time.”

“I know, Noctis. I know.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know it’s not.” She smiled at him. “Watch them for a while. It might help.”

Noctis nodded, turning back to the scene in front of him.

Luna stood, wandering to where she could talk to the gods.

“Bahamut! Talk to me!” She summoned.

The god in question rumbled his response. “Young Oracle. What is the matter?”

“Why was it necessary to take the Chosen King’s life in exchange for the Sun?”

“A sacrifice was needed. Many sacrificed all for the king, so the King must sacrifice all for the many.”

Luna glared. “He sacrificed more than that and you know it.”

“It was necessary.”

“Was it necessary to rip him away from his family? From his love? From his _son_?”

“Son? It was not foretold that the Chosen King would have any descendants.”

Luna scoffed. “Yes, a son. Neirin Lucis Caelum-Argentum. Seems you are not all-seeing.”

“There was no other way, young Oracle.”

“Maybe not. But the price has been paid, has it not? Allow him to return, allow him to be with his family.”

Bahamut gazed at her. “This is not how it was foretold. We shall consider.” He disappeared.

Luna sighed, gazing back at Noctis in the room where he watched Prompto and Neirin. “I’m trying, Noctis. Trying to get you back to them.”

Noctis spent a lot of time in that room, watching Prompto and Neirin. He often watched them sleep, curled against each other on a makeshift bed in the Citadel. He watched them play and work. He watched them _live._

He even watched his own funeral.

Prompto stood tall, hand on Neirin’s shoulder as they stood in front of Noctis’s coffin, flanked by Gladio and Ignis. Other people stood around the coffin: Cindy, Cor, other Glaives, even Aranea was there. Everyone whose lives had been touched by their journey.

After everyone had placed flowers on the top of the coffin, Prompto squeezed Neirin’s shoulder and stepped forwards.

“I won’t claim… I won’t claim I knew Noctis the best.” His voice caught. “We were close, we were boyfriends, but Noctis was always quiet. He- he was my best friend, one of the first real friends I had. When he asked me on a date, I was ecstatic. And then we had our journey. It wasn’t easy, but he kept looking out for me.” He choked on a sob. “W-when I realized I was pregnant, he was in the Crystal, preparing to save all of us. That was who he was; he put his responsibility before what he wanted. And I love him for it.” Tears were streaming down his face as he talked, and though he had more to say, no words would come out of his tightening throat.

Neirin tugged at Prompto’s sleeve when he saw his Papa crying, Ignis quickly taking over with his own speech. Then Gladio talked, then Iris, then the coffin was lowered into the tomb.

Neirin was quiet through the entire funeral, up until the heavy marble door was closing over Noctis’s coffin, and he broke. He screamed, trying to run forwards to get to the coffin.

“Daddy!”

Gladio caught him as he ran forwards, holding the boy close. “It’s ok, Neirin. Shh, it’s ok.”

“No it’s not! Daddy shouldn’t be in there! He should be here!”

“I know, Rin. I know.” Gladio kissed his head as he pulled him away from the tomb. “He should be here with us but he had to bring the sun back.”

“No he didn’t!” Neirin sobbed. “We were ok without it!”

Prompto ran over when he saw Neirin crying. “Oh, baby. Come here.” He wrapped Neirin up in his arms. “I know you think we were doing ok,” he started to explain, “But there was a lot happening I didn’t tell you.”

“What do you mean?”

“We weren’t doing ok, honey.” Prompto said. “We were running out of a lot of things. Plants wouldn’t grow because it was dark, so we were running out of food.”

“O-oh…”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”

Neirin sniffled. “W-why did he have to die? Why did they have to take him from us?”

“I don’t know, Rin.” Prompto hugged him. “I don’t know.”

Noctis stared, rapt and almost glued to the watchglass.

“Noctis?” Luna walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go get some fresh air.”

He sobbed a little. “I… I should be there, Luna… they need me…”

“I know, Noctis. I’m trying.”

He turned. “Trying what?”

“To talk to the Astrals and get you home.”

“Will they?”

Luna sighed. “Bahamut is thinking about it. But you know how he is.”

Noctis hummed. “Look what he did to Ardyn for protecting his people.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess… they’ll be ok for a while…”

Luna smiled. “Walk with me?”

“Sure.”

They wandered through the sylleblossoms fields outside the building they existed in.

“Does it ever get easier?”

“Hm?”

“Watching everyone else keep moving. Does it get easier?” Noctis looked at Luna helplessly.

“Eventually.” She replied. “It will get easier. And you will get to see Neirin grow up.”

Noctis nodded. “I want to be there, though. While he’s growing up. I want to be able to teach him how to fish, to guide him before he takes the throne… to be his father.”

Luna put a hand on his shoulder. “I know. And I’ll do my best to get you there.”

“Thanks.”

They walked around for a while still, just talking about anything and everything.

Noctis returned to the room with the Watch Glass, quickly and easily summoning up the image of Neirin and Prompto.

Prompto hunched over the toilet, heaving and coughing.

“Papa?” Neirin called from the hall. “Are you ok?”

He coughed again. “Call Ignis, Rin!”

“Ok!” Neirin ran to the phone and dialed. “Uncle Iggy?”

“Yes, Rin?” Ignis answered calmly.

“Papa told me to call you. He’s.. he’s throwing up a lot!”

Ignis cursed as he tripped over something in the apartment. “Ok, Rin! I’ll be right there! You go back to your Papa and try to get him to drink water, ok?”

“Ok, Iggy. Thank you.”

He smiled. “Of course, Neirin.”

Neirin hung up and got a glass of water for Prompto. “Papa? Iggy’s coming over, he told me to get you some water.”

Prompto looked up and smiled shakily. “Thank you, honey.”

“Are you ok, Papa?”

“I feel fine now. I think it’s just a little bug.”

Neirin nodded, moving to curl up next to Prompto. “Ok.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

The two stayed like that until Ignis arrived, when the older man shook Neirin and Prompto awake. “Prompto, come on. The floor isn’t a good place to sleep in any circumstance.”

Prompto groaned, shifting as he opened his eyes. “Iggy! Sorry for having you come over. I feel fine now.” He took Ignis’s outstretched hand and stood, helping Neirin to his feet as he did so.

“Do you? Hmm.”

“What?”

Ignis sighed. “Neirin, can you go see what’s in the kitchen? I need to make sure there’s something light for Prompto to eat.”

Neirin nodded and ran off.

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason you sent my son off to do that when you know your way around my kitchen?”

“Because you’re in denial, Prompto. The last time you had anything that looked like this, you were pregnant with Neirin.”

Prompto gasped. “Iggy, no. No! I can’t… I can’t do it again without him.”

Ignis stepped forwards and hugged him. “It’ll be ok. You don’t have to keep the baby if you don’t want to…”

“I don’t think I can do this alone…”

Noctis turned away from the glass and gasped, tears falling. He couldn’t keep watching, electing instead to wander the sylleblossoms fields, eventually coming across Luna. She smiled as he approached her.

“Hello, Noctis.”

“…Hi Luna…”

She frowned. “Is everything ok?”

“I-I did it to him again…”

“What do you mean?”

“P-prom… he’s pregnant again…”

“Are you sure it’s yours?”

“Whose else can it be? He was mourning me and then raising Neirin… and then mourning me again…”

Luna nodded. “I guess that’s true.”

“I want to be there, Luna. I want to be there for him like I wasn’t for Neirin.”

“I know you do, Noctis. But the Astrals are still thinking about letting you return.”

Noctis sighed. “I doubt they’ll let me.”

Luna made a noncommittal noise. “I’ll talk to them again. You’ll be ok for a while?”

“Yeah.”

Luna smiled. “Then I’ll be back soon.”

“Mkay.” Noctis brought his knees to his chest and ran his fingers over the flowers.

She sighed as she walked off, going to commune with the Astrals. She didn’t even have to say anything before Bahamut called her to the council room.

“We have come to a decision.”

“Have you?”

“We have decided the Chosen King cannot return.”

“You are going to keep him from his family?!” Luna all but screeched.

“Peace, Young Oracle.” Bahamut said.

 “Oh, no. No! You do not get to tell me that and then tell me to calm down! That is my best friend you’re making suffer!”

“What would you have us do? We cannot set a precedent of returning those who’ve died to life.”

“I am asking that you right your own wrongs!”

“We have.”

“You used an innocent young boy to do it! The least you could do is let him live the rest of his life with his family!”

“We cannot!”

Luna glared. “No. You _will_ not. You are perfectly capable of doing so.”

“What news do you have from the mortal world?”

“Not much. People are losing faith in you. All of you.”

“For what reason?”

“Altissia because the Hydrean destroyed the city. Many Lucians because the Chosen King’s companions are sharing Ardyn Lucis Caelum’s story. And the King’s companions themselves because of what has happened to the King.”

“And what of the King’s son?”

Luna smirked a little. “He never had any faith in you. He blames you entirely for his father’s fate. He doesn’t understand why the King had to die.”

Bahamut made a humming noise, glancing around at the other Astrals as if communicating. “We have changed our mind. The Chosen King may return.”

Luna bowed. “Thank you, Bahamut.” She was returned to the field, grinning. “Noctis!”

He looked up. “Did you talk to them?”

“You’re going back, Noctis! You’re going back to Prompto!” She launched herself at Noctis, wrapping her arms around him. “You be good to him.”

“I will.” Noctis hugged her close. “Thank you, Luna. Thank you.”

He began to glow, blinking as he looked around Eos, trying to find where he is.

“Papa, papa! The Chocobos are so pretty!”

Prompto laughed. “I know, right?” He stood next to the same Chocobo he’d ridden during his adventure with Noctis, cradling his pregnant stomach. “Be careful, Rin!”

“I will!”

Noctis smiled, hanging back a little from Prompto. Neirin saw him first.

“Daddy!”

The smile slipped from Prompto’s face. “Honey, Daddy’s dead… he’s not coming back…”

Noctis chuckled. “Well, I’ll just go, then.”

Prompto whirled. “Noctis?!”

He nodded, stepping forwards. “It’s me, Prom. It’s me.”

Prompto let out a choked sob before reaching out and cupping Noctis’s face. “You’re here. You’re really here.”

Noctis leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I’m here, Prompto. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Neirin watched their reunion before launching himself at Noctis. “Daddy!”

“Oof!” Noctis fell, laughing, as he wrapped his arms around Neirin. “Hey, Rin. I’m sorry I had to go.”

Neirin poked Noctis’s nose. “Don’t make Papa cry again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good.”

The family spent the rest of the day together at Wiz’s before going back to Insomnia. Ignis and Gladio greeted them, both shocked at Noctis’s return.

Noctis smiled, able to see the birth of his other children- twins named Aulea and Elias. He cried while naming the little girl after his mother, squeezing Prompto’s hand as the twins slept in the bassinet next to them.

“Gods,” he whispered to Prompto’s sleeping form. “Marry me, Prom.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky) or support me on [Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/gabberwocky)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: [@gabberwocky](http://gabberwocky.tumblr.com/) or [@gabberwockywrites](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
